


Must Be Bunnies

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, Fluff, M/M, Wooing, conejitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: —¡Verás al verdadero animal que hay en el!— Había gritado la cazadora, y Stiles había imaginado un baño de sangre. No... esto.Traducción





	Must Be Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Be Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043630) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



—¡Verás al verdadero animal que hay en el!— Había gritado la cazadora, y Stiles había imaginado un baño de sangre. No...  _esto_.

—No,— dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, no, no. No puedes matar animalitos esponjosos del bosque. No.—

Derek se mira avergonzado y herido. Está evitando mirar al conejito sin vida que yace a los pies de Stiles, como si no estuviera ahí, no se le puede culpar por eso.

Stiles siente una extraña punzada en el estómago. Lo último que quiere es hacer que Derek se sienta mal.

—Los conejos son amigos,— dice con más paciencia y acaricia la bola muerta de pelo. —Ves. Un amigo. No comida.—

Derek le da una mirada escéptica, pero parece que se ha calmado un poco. Se acerca para meterse entre la mano de Stiles y el conejito muerto que ha estado acariciando.

Tiene la cara más ridículamente esperanzada que Stiles haya visto alguna vez.

Con un suspiro, el castaño se rinde y obedientemente acaricia su cabello.

*******

Lo que sucede después, Stiles no lo ve venir.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek, es  _suficiente_.— Stiles intenta hacer que su voz suene autoritaria, pero no es tan fácil cuando estás cubierto de conejitos.

Derek arroja tres conejitos más en la pila - esponjosos, lindos y muy vivos - y retrocede orgulloso para disfrutar de su obra.

Stiles dirige su mirada hacia él, esperando transmitir sus sentimientos de  _¿Que mierdas?_  en un idioma que Derek aún entendería, pero luego un pequeño conejito blanco se cae de su brazo y genial, ahora está asustando a las criaturas más bonitas que existen.

Asesina a Derek con la mirada, apuntándolo amenazantemente con una bola esponjosa que sostiene en la mano.

—No eres lindo, y esto no está bien.—

Derek ignora por completo sus palabras, o su tono, y empuja suavemente a los conejos guiándolos hacia Stiles. Trepan por todos lados, algunos emocionados, otros con miedo, algunos simplemente indiferentes, y, bueno ... Stiles cede ante lo inevitable.

Tiene conejitos en todas partes, retorciéndose en su axila, le hacen cosquillas en la nariz con su pelaje, y Stiles piensa que esta no es la peor forma de pasar su sábado por la noche.

Y luego Derek se cuela sigilosamente en la pila, con cuidado, lentamente, como un peluche ninja, y se envuelve alrededor de Stiles, y ... sí, Stiles definitivamente ha estado mucho peor.

Deja que Derek le haga cucharita, toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, y cierra los ojos.

*******

Cuando Stiles se despierta, Derek está parado a la par, luciendo confundido.

—Buenos días,— murmura Stiles, sentándose y pasando una mano por su cabello. No sirve de nada, pero al menos ahora sabe que no hay mierda de conejo allí.

Derek abre la boca, la cierra sin hacer ruido. Después del tercer intento, logra decir

—¿Qué?.—

Stiles suspira. Le gustaba el cariñoso y afectuoso Derek. Fue una mejora con respecto al habitual Derek, bueno a pesar de los conejitos.

—Te dieron una dosis ... de algo. No sé qué. Creo que ella pensó que eso te haría  _grrr_  y comerme, pero eso obviamente no ocurrió.—

—Y...— Parece que Derek quiere preguntar sobre los conejitos pero no puede. Al final, elige: —¿Estás bien?—

Observando el enorme trabajo de reorganizar las bolas de pelos, Stiles levanta la vista y dice, —Si, si, yo...— pero luego se queda en silencio porque hay algo íntimamente familiar en la expresión de Derek, algo que hace que el corazón de Stiles de un vuelvo, algo que Derek de alguna manera no puede ocultar bajo la máscara habitual de melancolía, no para Stiles, y eso es ...

—Increíble,— dice Stiles en voz baja, viendo el pánico crecer en los ojos de Derek. Pánico, vulnerabilidad e inseguridad. Y Stiles sabe, de repente, de la nada, lo que Derek Hale necesita.

Toma el brazo de Derek para levantarse y luego decide no soltarlo.

—Ten,— dice, metiendo su conejito favorito en el hueco del brazo de Derek, y aprovechando su estado de nerviosismo, lo abraza.

—Bueno,— dice. —Mucho mejor.—

*******

—Te lo digo,— insiste Stiles, en su camino de regreso a la civilización. —Primero fueron los conejitos muertos, luego cuando te dije que no los mataras, comenzaste a traerlos vivos. Fue tu manera lobuna de proveerme.—

Derek resopla.

—Me conmovió,— dice Stiles, medio bromeando. —Fue tierno.—

—Probablemente pensé que morirías de hipotermia,— gruñe Derek suavemente, —y no quería lidiar con tu cadáver.—

—Ni lo intentes,— le advierte Stiles. —Me estabas cortejando.—

— _No._ —

Stiles no tenía intención de seguir presionando al lobo, pero la indignación en la voz de Derek lo hizo detenerse, y darse la vuelta, entrar en su espacio personal, y- y besarlo, aparentemente.

Fue un beso rápido pero decidido que de alguna manera logra dejar a Stiles completamente sin aliento.

—Confiésalo,— dice.

—De ninguna manera ,— susurra Derek, y luego sonríe besando a Stiles de vuelta.


End file.
